Sonic & Kirby in a Pokémon adventure
by Wilson19372
Summary: Meet Sonic, Kirby, & even Ash Ketchum as they embark on an action packed adventure in the Pokèmon world.


**Keep in note that this is my very first fanfiction and it may be just a slightly bit 'cringy' though I did try and make sure that the characters were in character.****Anyways, I hope you all enjoy the first chapter and give me advice on how I can approve on this story!**

* * *

"Give it up, Eggman!!" A blue hedgehog said, chasing after a man in a robotic machine that was called an EggMobile. Ivo had a capsule hanging from the claw of his EggMobile.

"That's it, keep following, you blue rat.." Eggman said to himself, leading the hedgehog into a trap. He had changed his plans from collecting the Chaos Emeralds and harnessed the energy from the Sol-Emeralds. Sonic was right on his tail and Eggman had put his new machine right in the middle of the forest for Sonic to run right into.

Sonic made it there in under a second just to see Eggman charging a large bolt of energy.

"Hohohoho! Pleasure to meet you again, Sonic." the evil scientist stated with an evil smile. Sonic had his usual smirk while rubbing under his nose.

"What are you planning on doing with the Sol Emeralds? I assume you aren't gonna just use them to end world hunger." Sonic remarked, looking at the bolt of energy, getting ready for ANY sudden attacks while Eggman kept aim on him.

"Glad you asked" the genius with 300IQ started before opening the small glass window of the capsule, revealing Sonic's friends. It consisted of Tails, Amy, Knuckles, Shadow, Cream Cheese.

Sonic's cocky expression changed almost immediately, getting into a fighting stance, ready to strike Eggman. He wondered how in the world did Shadow even get captured. He must've

"After our previous head bumpings...that were ties of course-" Eggman started before getting cut off by Tails, who had came to the glass just to insult him.

"That's what the loser would say" right before Eggman got really annoyed and closed the one way glass and got back to his monologue. It went back to a flashback of a machine he used being destroyed by Sonic.

"As I was saying, after our previous head bumpings, I figured that killing you would prove too difficult. So then I thought, 'why not just get him away from my operations?' So I went back and did my research. The Sol Emeralds where turned into flowers of life. That didn't stop me from using my latest machine to restore them to their former glory. Once I've gotten all six of the Emeralds, I harness their power to make an interdimensional portal, one that would send you and these other pests away from this world, so that I can take over Mobius once and for all! Hohohoho!" He laughed normally before it turned into a crazy maniacal laugh(Similar to the one he did at near end of Sonic Generations)

He looked up and saw the capsules destroyed with Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, and everyone else standing flat on the ground, looking up at him, ready to beat the living yolk out of this Egg.

"B-But how!?" The '300IQ' human stated, as Sonic had his staple smirk on his face.

"While you were rambling, I decided to help out my friends. You know, the things you wished you had" Sonic said with a snarky voice, knowing he'd already won.

"No matter, I'm still going to send you to a world of dinosaurs!" Eggman stated before his machine continued charging.

"Not if we have something to say about it!" Tails stated before Sonic and Shadow got the Chaos Emeralds. Shadow had three, while Sonic had four. They figured going Super would be an easy win for them and they did.

Eggman's eyes widen, seeing as they had gone Super.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? YOU'LL DESTROY THE MACHINE" he yelled as they flew up and was about to go right through the new unnamed machine Eggman has created. Destroying his machine was their goal, but when Eggman said the machine was going to be destroyed, he meant that it was going to malfunction and break.

The second Sonic and Shadow went through the box of metal, the color of the charging blast started to change Tails took note of this and told everyone to take cover. Knuckles went into the ground, Amy covered Cream, Tails got behind a tree, and while Sonic was about to celebrate, Shadow pointed him towards what happened.

Rouge had flew into the scene, in attempts that she could get 13 Emeralds and be the richest woman in mobius. The second she landed away from mostly everyone, a blast happened. Before she could even get her first line in. A portal started to suck in everything around it, Eggman going first.

Knuckles was pulled from the ground, Tails was pulled from behind the tree, then went Amy, Cream, Cheese, Rouge, and all that was left was Sonic and Shadow. Not even their super forms could withstand the speed of that portal and they were both sucked in at the last moment. After a few minutes, the portal closed.

Meanwhile, on a star shaped planet, a pink puffball was running through a castle, he may have looked cute, but he was beating down every thing that got in his way. He was clearly trying to get to someone specific, but was being careful, yet reckless. He passed room by room, right before a another thing similarly shaped like him, wearing a mask of some sorts pursued him while standing on a tall pillar.

"So Kirby, you've come again to defeat King Dedede. I understand, he's evil, he's mean and went back to his oldest trick of stealing food, causing lots of residents to starve...but he saved my life once and for that, I honor him. I can not let you pass." Meta Knight said, never turning around to look at Kirby. He had gained a trusting relationship in which he knows Kirby won't attack him until he strikes.

Kirby looked up at him, getting into a fighting stance and he saw a sword stuck into the ground in front of him, knowing he'd have to pick it up soon. Meta Knight was through talking yet this time around though.

"I don't want to fight nor hurt you and I know I don't either, so I'll let you leave if you turn and walk away right now." Meta Knight told the pink puffball. Kirby looked up at his father figure and he hesitated right before picking up the sword. He didn't want to fight Meta Knight, but he had to so save DreamLand once again.

Meta Knight heard the swing of Kirby lifting the sword up and sighed a bit, but not enough for Kirbt to hear it. He turned around, and whipped his cape, before telling him.

"Then it's settled" he jumped down from the pillar and showed sword before charging at Kirby, Kirby had also ran to Meta Knight before swinging his sword at the male. And BOOM a cling of the swords hit.

Meta Knight knew that Kirby wasn't as mastered as him at sword fighting and took full advantage of it. He used his free hand to throw a hard punch at Kirby, knocking the youngin back a bit.

Kirby rubbed his face with his free hand and went for another attack. He had saw Meta Knight disappear before knowing where this was going her quickly held a kick and kicked Meta Knight Square in the face(mask?) when he appeared.

Meta Knight was surprised at that swift play and went for another quick attack with his sword and Kirby was staying right on Meta Knight's hills as they fought.

Eventually Kirby finally got a hit with the sword as opposed to his fists or feet; The slash went right across Meta Knight's mask and with that, the mask broke apart. He hated being seen like this.

"Don't look at me..." He stated before getting out of the room with his usual manner. Kirby felt a bit bad for doing this, even though Meta Knight pretty much forced him to take this action.

Kirby ran into the next room to see Bandana Dee standing there turning around to pursue Kirby. Bandana Dee was actually really good friends with Kirby and they haven't really fought since their first encounter.

"Oh hey Kirby! Let me guess, King Dedede? I'll tell him that Meta Knight defeated you so he won't see ya coming, how about that?" Bandana Dee offered, even though he was suppose to be fighting Kirby. Not even Meta Knight knows that Bandana Dee just gives Kirby a free pass, considering he's the one that trains Bandana Dee. Kirby smiled and gave Bandana a small hug, even with their stubby arms.

"Alright, see ya in a minute!" Bandana dee stated, before running in the other room and changing his attitude a bit.

"Sir! Sir! Meta Knight has did it! Kirby was defeated and ran away like a coward!" The unique waddle dee stated before seeing that King Dedede was asleep on his throne, before getting an angry expression from the snail next to King Dedede, called Escargoon looked straight at the waddle dee.(Yes Escargoon Exists in this universe)

"Shush up! Can't you see your king is trying to sleep!" He yelled loudly before King Dedede awoken with anger and bonked Escargoon hard on the head.

"What's all the commotion about?" The king stated in a surprisingly calm voice considering what he must did a second ago. Bandana Dee then gave him the fake news.

"Kirby has been defeated by Meta Knight!" The orange ball yelled with a fake gleeful voice. This was amazing news. King Dedede had forgot that Kirby was going to fight him for stealing and had fallen asleep now that he had woken up to this, he danced with joy and Escargoon joined him.

This was right before Kirby busted through the door with a facial expression of 'looking for me?' and had an overall sinister smile. Bandana Dee had turned around and had an almost sarcastic like fake voice that King Dedede and Escargoon were too stupid to see through.

"Oh nooooo. How ever did Kirby return? Sir, he must of just came back..." Bandana Dee said the last sentence blankly. He was friends with Kirby and all, but how does King Dedede hope to stop Kirby without actually killing him? Bandana Dee only knew King Dedede as his idiot boss.

King Dedede shot up, pushing Escargoon and Bandana Dee out the way, and pulling out his hammer, getting ready to fight the star warrior. King Dedede was not the type to just stand down or give up at all, even in situations where he SHOULD definitely give up.

"You know Kirby, if you want to get all this food back, you'll have to take it!" He stated and just before they fought, Meta Knight came crashing down through the roof and landed on his feet. He had a new mask on, but it still looked like the previous one and such

"Sorry to interrupt, but you all might want to see this." Meta Knight stated before everyone in the room gave him a confused look as he showed them to the window with the skies cracking. Bandana Dee had a worried look on his face, which was hard to see without lips.

Kirby, Escargoon, Meta Knight and Bandana Dee all looked at King Dedede with an somewhat annoyed expression.

"Hey! I didn't do this!" He testified, before Kirby figured he had to investigate whatever was going on. Before he did he put a hole in the wall and made sure to chuck all the stolen goods out from it before he jumped out of the castle himself.

"Hey! I was saving that...for 3AM…." King Dedede stated as Kirby had already gotten too far away to hear. Meta Knight and Bandana Dee then seen something..a blueish fairly small meteor falling down to their planet all FULL speed. Before it landed in Whispy Woods, leaving a giant explosion.

Bandana Dee jumped back just from hearing it. He seen Meta Knight leave the room mysteriously and decided that he'd leave the castle himself to see whatever was that rock that hit their ground. He used his spear skills as a helicopter to travel in the air.

"Hey aren't you gonna clean up this mess you good for nothing…" Escargoon started before seeing King Dedede started to head to the broken wall as if to leave.

"Were are you going, sire?" the snail asked, seeing as King Dedede was almost about to take a jump.

"That dumb Kirby broke my wall! I'm not going to just let that go! And besides, if whatever rock hit the planet is rare, I can sell it and be the richest penguin in all of Dreamland. You're in charge while I'm gone, don't you mess this up." The greedy King Stated right before leaping out the window.

Kirby was going to see what was wrong with the sky until he saw the blueish meteor falling out from the sky. He noticed that it wasn't a rock, but a creature of some sorts falling down with extreme speed. He knew this wasn't good, so he quickly summoned his warp star to hurry and catch it before it crashed into the ground of Whispy Woods.

The warp star went at light speed as he made it there just in time to catch this weird being, though still causing an explosion to happen, though nothing but a bit of grass was harmed. Kirby had jumped off the warp star and picked up the creature, examining it's seemingly lifeless body.

He put his hand(stub?) on the creature's chest before feeling a pulse. It was alive, but not awake. After a good few seconds though...the creature took a deep breath as if it didn't have any air in iit before. It slowly opened it's eyes. Even though Kirby had just saved it, he put his defenses up, ready to strike if he needed to. He had been tricked before and such and didn't want to be blind sighted.

The creature had awoken and quickly stood up, rubbing his eyes and looking around and seeing Kirby.

"What the…..where did Eggman send me" it thought, before noticing that he was feeling a bit powerless. The Chaos Emeralds had been lost once again, though he only had one…..the fourth one to be exact! He had to find the rest, and then find his friends and get the Sol Emeralds back to their flower forms! There was so much to do! Before he started to charge his feet in a run, the pink puffball looked up at him, a bit confused.

"Poyo?" Kirby asked, basically asking who this was or how and where did he come from. He hoped this creature would get what he tried to say. Sonic definitely didn't understand him, and just had some type of confused cartoon sweat on his head.

Sonic figured he was wasting time here and was about to get going before a Bandana wearing creature similar to the shape of the puffball, came through the trees with his spear making him fly. Sonic was briefly reminded of Tails due to this.

"Kirby! Did you find out what it was-" he started before he stopped himself and looked up at the blue hedgehog.

"Wooooah.….who are you!?" Bandana Dee asked the blue, white gloved, sneaker wearing creature. Sonic was even more confused. How on Mobius could a thing without a mouth speak, but something with a mouth can't say a single English word.

"Uh-I'm Sonic, Sonic the hedgehog. The world's fastest hedgehog." He started before thinking to himself. Was he really the fastest hedgehog here? He's only met two inhabitants and have yet to meet any others. From what the orange bandana wearing thing said, Kirby was the pink puffball's name, but what was his? Why did Eggman send Sonic here of all places? Did the machine malfunction? Kirby took note of the hedgehog and wondered what was wrong and tapped Bandana Dee on the shoulder.

"Are you okay, sir? It looks like there's something on your mind." Bandana Dee stated before Sonic quickly dashed out from Whispy Woods in a second. Bandana Dee's eyes had widen.

"Did he-?" Bandana Dee started before turning to see what Kirby thought about it. Kirby was astonished by that speed. He had never seen anything besides his warp star and maybe Meta Knight move this fast.

Sonic was running all around DreamLand, looking all over for his friends or whatnot. He ran into lots of Dream Land residents as well, though he never took more than a half second to get a good eye shot of them. After a good run around twice, he ran back to Whispy Woods.

Kirby and Bandana Dee were just about to leave to find where the hedgehog went right before Sonic showed up in front of them. Bandana Dee was fanboying over this guy, just loving the speed this weird looking hedgehog thing.

"Sorry for that, had to take a small run. Say, you two wouldn't happen to see some evil fat dude? About yay tall, uses others for his gain and again, evil, and chubby?" Sonic stated, before Kirby thought he knew exactly what Sonic was talking about. Bandana Dee as well as the two small stubby little creatures looked at each other with annoyed straight faces.

"Yeah...we know. Does this guy also happen to have 'henchmen' who at best just goes forward and expects to defeat you that way?" Bandana Dee asked before Sonic nodded, just thinking to himself for the time being.

'So Egghead is here…'

"Could you take me to him? We need to have a little chat." Sonic asked, fairly politely. He knew if he encountered Eggman, he'd be back on Mobius in no time flat. Bandana Dee looked at Kirby and nodded.

"Well he's just outside whispy wo-" Bandana Dee started before he saw the front of King Dedede's Limousine and quickly hid himself in a bush to avoid King Dedede noticing he was hanging out with Kirby. King Dedede, seeing Kirby and not even noticing the hedgehog had quickly jumped up out the vehicle.

"Get out of my way, Kirby! I can here looking for a rock and that's what I'm going to do!" He stated, jumping into the crash site and looking all around. Sonic was even more confused. Was this the guy they were talking about? This isn't even close to being Eggman! Kirby made sure ti get defensive as he got next to Sonic.

After seeing King Dedede looking for about 15 seconds, Sonic was getting impatient and had a small idea. Kirby took note at this and looked up at Sonic in confusion.

"Is this what you're looking for?" Sonic asked the King, before he stopped his search and saw Sonic holding the Chaos Emerald. It was a green, glowing rock that this weird sneaker wearing, small black nosed, spikey, and smirky thing was holding right in his left hand. Kirby saw the glowing thing and almost lost control of himself and ate it ...it looked like candy and was glowing shiny. He was somehow able to resist as he stepped back a bit and saw Sonic and King Dedede's conversation start.

"It's beautiful…..hand it over!" King Dedede commanded when he jumped out from the small crater. He went up to Sonic and held out his hands for the hedgehog to give it. He was taller, bigger and had a weapon, so he thought he'd be able to beat up this hedgehog if he wanted, though Kirby wouldn't be having that one bit.

"Hold it. I'll give it, if you can tell me where I am and maybe a way to travel dimensions." Sonic lied. He wasn't going to give up the Emerald even if King Dedede told him.

"Don't feel like it. Give it to me now or else." King Dedede held out one hand, picking up his hammer with the other. Sonic couldn't help but have his classic smirk and rub under his nose. He held the green Emerald in his left hand and gave a sarcastic high five. Kirby smiled a bit at this, almost having a cutr child laughter.

King Dedede, filled with fire had held his hammer up and was ready to strike. Sonic took note of this and felt like this guy would be was too easy to beat, so he compromised.

"Woah, woah, slow your roll. Let's make a deal, you and me race to that random castle and back. Winner gets the Emerald" Sonic offered, pointed past the trees to show the giant castle. King Dedede had an evil smirk while he put his hammer down.

"First of all, that's my castle and secondly, let's make it interesting then, hedgehog. Winner gets the jem, AND they have to give up any other treasures they happen to find. Deal?" King Dedede asked with his hand out and his other behind his back with the fingers crossed. Kirby had his eyes wide. He knew that Sonic was easily going to win this race. After all, he did see Sonic running. Sonic had smirked and held his hand out to shake the penguin's.

"Deal. You might wanna use the fastest thing you have, or you'll really embarrass yourself." Sonic challenged. King Dedede walked to his limousine

* * *

**This is an akward place to leave it on, but this is the end of Chapter one. Don't worry, pokèmon will be added into the mix in Chapter two.****As for Sonic's and Kirby's friends? Well ofcourse they'll all be heavily crucial to the story. This will mostly take place in the Pokèmon universe starting in hopefully Chapter three**

.


End file.
